La pelea de los gemelos
by The Shade Ghost
Summary: Una pelea hará que los gemelos no se soporten, aunque ¿todo es como se ve?... ¿Será cierto que ya no quieren estar juntos?, versión re-editada, con un extra bonus.


Disclaimer: Este fic esta basado en uno de los capítulos de la serie _Ouran High School Host Club_, de Bisco Hatori, la historia para poderla situar a la perfección, se encuentra el la línea temporal del libro "Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban" (tercer curso del trío amistoso y quinto de los gemelos) para que sea seguro de que se encuentra a todo el equipo de Griffindor con el que Harry había empezado y fuera un tanto más fácil que no hubiera problemas con cierto diario o la piedra pómez que quería aquél-de-nombre-impronunciable, la serie, personajes y demás seres le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, espero que les guste.

Versión re-editada, la primera no me convenció del todo, a parte de que pensé que en la primera había quedado algunos huecos, además de que esta versión incluye un **plus**, sobre la relación de amistad que tienen dos de las chicas más desiguales de la serie, basado en una de las viñetas de Mafalda, personaje creado por el argentino Quino, situada dos años después a la muerte de Fred.

**CAPITULO ÚNICO: LA PELEA DE LOS GEMELOS.**

Un día a mediados de Octubre, mientras estaban en su quinto curso, los gemelos Weasley le habían preguntado ha Angelina Johnson que si podían ir a visitarla unos días durante las vacaciones de verano a su casa para estar con ella, ya que conociendo a como es su madre, los pondría a sacar los gnomos del jardín, pero a la petición de los gemelos ella se negó alegando de que no quería de que convirtieran su casa en una guerra permanente de bromas y le causaran así problemas con sus padres, por lo que sería mejor que se quedaran en la madriguera.

Varios días después de la negación de la chica, aunque fue sumamente difícil que los gemelos aceptaran su respuesta y no la dejaron en paz durante largo rato; en la torre de Griffindor, los gemelos Weasley, estaban haciendo uno de sus juegos para pasar el rato, le estaban preguntando a un grupito de sus compañeros de curso, si podían diferenciar a uno del otro, el juego se llamaba "¿Quién es Fred?", obviamente, el grupo no pudo diferenciarlos sin importar lo que hicieran, los gemelos para ellos y para cualquiera que los viese, eran idénticos hasta el más pequeño de los detalles, según ese grupito que estaba sufriendo horrores por la culpa de los gemelos, eran completamente incapaces de diferenciarlos.

Los gemelos sabían a la perfección que no había alguien completamente capaz de diferenciarlos, eso incluía a su propia familia, ya que al menor descuido, los confundían, su comportamiento era totalmente contradictorio, por que parecían que no querían ser diferenciados, pero ellos sabían que era realmente importante que hubiese alguien que pudiese diferenciarlos, que no los considerara un paquete de al dos por uno, y que sin importar lo que dijesen, sabría quien es quien.

En eso, junto a ellos, va pasando Angelina Johnson, la chica que les había dado la negación que aun no aceptaban del todo, al parecer buscaba donde sentarse en esos momentos en la concurrida sala común de la Torre de Griffindor, a lo que los gemelos, interceptándola de una manera sorpresiva entrelazando, uno su brazo derecho y el otro el brazo izquierdo, entre si y alzando los otros brazos y preguntándole, casi al punto de gritarle a pocos centímetros de su rostro "¿quién es Fred?".

—Este es Fred —dijo señalando a uno de los gemelos tranquilamente, para después señalar al otro—, y este es George.

—¡Te equivocaste! —Gritaron a viva voz los gemelos —, ahora como penalización iremos unos días en el verano a tu casa.

—No, no me equivoque —respondió tranquilamente Angelina, la cual buscaba una mesa en la sala común para hacer el trabajo encargado por Mcgonagall para la siguiente clase de transformaciones, por lo que no les hacía mucho caso—, ya les he dicho quien es quien y estoy segura de haber acertado, después de convivir tanto con ustedes, se que no me equivocado en mi respuesta.

Los gemelos nada más se le quedaron viendo sin decir nada mientras parpadeaban a una sola vez, curiosos, parecía que por primera vez alguien había contestado la pregunta correctamente y sin dudarlo.

—¿Cómo has sabido quien es quien Angelina? —Le preguntó Alicia Spinnet mientras se acercaba a su amiga—, llevamos el mismo tiempo de conocerlos y aun no logro identificar quien es quien, ¡ese par es idéntico hasta el último cabello!.

—Pues… creo que es por que la actitud de Fred, es un nivel más grosero e irreverente que George —fue la respuesta de Angelina mientras se llevaba una de sus manos como mejor pudo a la barbilla sin que los gruesos libros que sostenía fueran a dar al suelo, aunque sin ninguna mala intención en su comentario—, así que básicamente es eso, por su actitud, en lo que yo me fijó para diferenciarlos, aunque aparentemente estén igual de locos, su carácter es un poco diferente entre ellos.

Al oír eso George se empezó a reír viendo a su hermano, ya que este parecía encontrar divertido el comentario de su compañera, aunque el otro nada más se le quedo viendo de reojo a su hermano.

—¿Qué estas insinuando con esa risita George? —Comentó un tanto molesto Fred —, ¿Me estas diciendo que realmente piensas que yo soy más molesto que tú?, ¡somos iguales en ese aspecto!, no importa lo que diga Angelina, no soy peor que tu, de hecho creo que aquí el más irreverente de los dos eres tú.

—¡Sabes que esa es la mentira más grande que has dicho "Freddy"! —Le gruñó su hermano al tiempo que lo señalaba con el dedo índice—, así que pídeme disculpas por andarme levantando falsos, que no por que sea el menor, tienes derecho de hablarme así.

—¡No te voy a dar nada pedazo de Escreguto! —le comentó enfadado su gemelo para darse la vuelta, por lo que dando por finalizada la "conversación", cada quien se va por un camino diferente muy molesto, parecía que no se iban a calmar pronto.

—Creo que tomaron muy mal mi comentario… —dijo una espantada Angelina, ya que obviamente no quería que los gemelos se pelearan —, solo espero que se reconcilien pronto y entienda que no quise ofenderlos con lo que dije.

Al día siguiente, nadie había visto a los gemelos hasta que estos llegaron a la clase de Historia con el profesor Binns, el primero en llegar fue George, el cual se le había ocurrido la idea de usar su varita para cambiar el color de su cabello a un rosa chicle bastante llamativo. Él profesor Binns ni le tomo importancia, ya que había veces que ni siquiera se daba cuenta a que grupo de alumnos tenía frente así, solo sabía que tema era el que tenía que dar, pero los demás chicos se le quedaron viendo con la boca abierta por semejante ocurrencia.

Se sentó a la derecha de Angelina, segundos después llego Fred, con el cabello pintado de Azul, y se dirigió al asiento a la izquierda de Angelina, dejando a la pobre chica entre los dos.

—¿Sabes Angelina? —dijo Fred mientras movía la silla para sentarse—, anoche tuve una pesadilla horrible, soñé que usaban mi varita para ponerme el cabello de un color rosa chicle espantoso, solo a una chica le quedaría ese color, me vería terrible con el cabello rosa…

Con un movimiento de su varita, George hizo que Fred se cayera de la silla al quitársela bruscamente. Así comenzó una batalla de andarse aventando de cosas en la parte de atrás del salón de historia, de lo cual parecía ni siquiera percatarse el profesor Binns, el cual seguía hablando acerca de una de las mas cruentas batallas de los gigantes con su clásica voz de zumbido, como si semejante locura estuviera ocurriendo en esos momentos en su clase y todos los alumnos no estuvieran ahí.

En una de esas, Fred le avienta a su hermano unas gafas que vaya a Merlín saber mediante que método mágico acabaron hay, seguidas de un chico de cabello negro, ojos verdes y una cicatriz de rayo que andaba sin sus gafas siguiendo la trayectoria que parecían habían tomado, para cuando se cansaron de andarse aventando cosas (o más bien andarlas apilando en la parte de atrás) Harry acabo arriba del montón tambaleándose, parecía ser que al pobre también lo habían agarrado como bala humana, ambos acabaron jadeando a consecuencia del esfuerzo.

A la hora de comer, el asunto no fue diferente. Otra vez Angelina acabo sentada entre ambos gemelos, casi como si esperara que con eso bastara para que estuvieran el rato tranquilo. Percy había ido hasta ellos para intentar calmarlos (o callarlos de una buena vez) y que regresaran su cabello a su rojo natural por que no le gustaba como lo traían en esos momentos, al final él era tanto el hermano mayor como el prefecto, así que lo tendrían que obedecer, pero una nueva tanda de cosas aventadas mágicamente empezó cuando Fred había usado a Percy de escudo humano ante el puré de papas que George le había aventado directamente a la cara, por lo que aparte de andarse peleando, tenían a su hermano mayor gritándoles y regañándoles como loco cubierto de puré, de vuelta, entre las cosas que acabaron aventando estuvieron las gafas de Harry, al propio Harry, su hermano Percy con la cara cubierta de puré, al cual tomaron desprevenido, y hasta a Hagrid, el cual intentaba que no lastimaran a Harry y se calmaran de una condenada vez, por lo que acabaron sobre un nuevo montículo de cosas conjuradas en el gran salón, cosa que les costo a los gemelos 50 puntos menos y una semana de castigos con Filch.

Ron y Percy, rato después en la sala común en la Torre de Griffindor, les decían que a pesar de tener tantos hermanos, prácticamente esos dos siempre andaban juntos y alejados del resto de la familia, como si quisieran dar a entender que nada más se necesitaban ese par, que nada más eran ellos dos, como si no quisieran que nadie más entraran a su mundo, a pesar de ser los "reyes bromistas" de la escuela, aunque después de un tiempo de haber entrado a la escuela, en especial al equipo de Griffindor, parecían estar más dispuesto a convivir con los demás, Oliver Wood, dijo que el mundo de los gemelos parecía haberse expandido a consecuencia de eso, ya que ahora parecían más dispuestos a que los demás entraran a su mundo.

Así estuvieron varios días los gemelos, después en el campo de quidditch, durante los entrenamientos de Griffindor, Ron y Hermione, habían ido a verlos al vestuario al darse cuenta de que el equipo no bajaba después de un largo rato (alrededor de 45 minutos), cuando se dieron cuenta, Oliver Wood estaba gritándoles a los gemelos como loco, casi quedándose afónico, parecía que inclusive Percy se había muerto y se le había metido al capitán del equipo, mientras que Alicia, Angelina y Katie, intentaban ayudar a Harry, que por tercera vez acabo arriba del montón de cosas aventadas, al ver eso, Hermione decidió ayudar a las chicas mientras Ron ayudaba a Wood a apretarle las tuercas a sus hermanos, pero parecían que seguían peleados por el comentario de Angelina, aunque ella lo había dicho sin intenciones de ofender a alguien, menos a sus amigos.

—¡Ahora si me las vas a pagar todas juntas George! —dijo un enojado Fred, sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica un muñeco vudu con la forma de Snape con el traje de la abuela de Neville, ya saben, el "boggart-Snape", ya que circulaba en los pasillos del colegio el rumor que si le escribías el nombre de alguien en la espalda a un muñeco vudu-boggart-Snape este acabaría maldito de por vida, inclusive, era probable que el rumor fuera iniciado por los gemelos, sin ser completamente cierto, al considerar eso una broma, aunque no sabían donde estaba el origen del rumor—. ¡Voy a escribir tu nombre en este muñeco vudu-boggart-Snape y luego solamente me sentaré a ver que te pasa!, a lo mejor y un dragón se le ocurre dejarte una muestra gratis de abono fresco.

Acto seguido, Fred apuntó con su varita la espalda del dichoso muñeco y unas trazo con esto unas letras que al parecer quedaron impregnadas en la espalda del muñeco, como para ese punto Angelina estaba muerta del susto de que el rumor **sí** fuera cierto, a parte de que ya estaba hasta el cacahuate del comportamiento infantil de los gemelos, se acerco peor de lo que hubiera hecho el propio Snape al ver ese ridículo muñeco y, por un momento olvidándose de su propia varita, se acerca ha ambos y les mete a cada gemelo un puñetazo en la cabeza con tal fuerza que al parecer tenía todas las intenciones de sacarles un chipote.

—¡Ya estuvo bueno con ustedes dos! —les gritó la chica furiosa, era la primera vez que el equipo de Griffindor, Ron y Hermione la veían así, por lo que por instinto se hicieron para atrás—, ¡ustedes son los culpables de esta pelea tan infantil!... ¡si ustedes dos no paran de pelearse en este momento juro que no los dejaré ir jamás a mi casa!...

En ese momento, los gemelos dejaron de sobarse la cabeza por el dolor del golpe dado por la chica, se pararon mientras pasaban un brazo arriba del hombro del otro y con una enorme sonrisa gatuna vieron a su compañera de equipo, la cual se quedo completamente callada por que esos dos estuvieran tanto en esa pose triunfante como con esa sonrisa burlona en su cara como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Entonces podemos ir a la casa de la pequeña Angelina en el verano? —Dijeron al unísono sin dejar la mirada burlona—, le prometemos a la pequeña Angelina no avergonzarla en su casa si ella así lo quiere, por que ir a ver a la pequeña Angelina a su casa nos haría más felices que tener nuestra propia tienda de artículos de bromas.

En ese momento Hermione agarra al muñeco-vudu-boggart-Snape de donde había quedado tirado intentando entender que rayos había pasado en esos momentos, a parte de que no creía que le fuera hacer algo si lo tocaba y vio que lo que tenía escrito en la espalda no era un nombre, era la palabra: "falló", por lo que sin poder articular palabra alguna, algo sorprendente tratándose de ella, se lo enseño a los demás, los cuales por completo se quedaron pálidos casi al punto de desmayarse y a todos les empezaron a fallar las piernas, Katie Bell dijo toda irritada: "¡¿Era una pelea fingida?", a lo que los gemelos habían dicho que era "por que estábamos aburridos" y se pusieron a gritar como locos "kakakakakakaka", por lo que Wood nada más dijo "gemelos con tiempo libre son demonios"…

Días después de eso, los gemelos seguían con el cabello pintado, y los maestros seguían bajándoles puntos por eso, aunque eso no les importaba mucho, lo consideraban una especie de record a parte de un Percy completamente afónico en la enfermería de la escuela de tanto estarles gritando, eso sin contar un vociferador de parte de su madre para esas alturas de su broma, por lo que los gemelos decían que habían ganado la más grande batallas de todas: quitarse de encima a Percy por primera vez desde que estaban en Hogwarts.

En esos momentos seguían con el dichoso juego que habían estado jugando tan entretenidos cuando todo el relajo empezó por el comentario accidental de Angelina, y parecían estar más felices que nunca, aunque no se sabía si era por que ya no tenían encima a Percy o por que alguien los había diferenciado.

—Ahora mis valientes amigos digan ¿Quién es Fred? —dijo uno de los dos gemelos.

—Fácil —una Alicia sonriente hablo, debido a que sus amigos por fin dejaran de pelearse—, Fred es el que trae el cabello azul.

—¡Correcto! —dijeron los gemelos alzando los brazos como si dieran a entender la victoria de Alicia al contestar la pregunta acertadamente.

—De hecho, Alicia —dijo Angelina que iba pasando por ahí, rumbo a los dormitorios —, Fred trae hoy el cabello rosa y George azul, se han estado cambiando el color del cabello desde que dejaron de pelearse.

Y sin más, la chica siguió su camino, los gemelos pensaban que por primera vez había un intruso en su mundo, ya que para ellos el mundo siempre había sido "nosotros" y "todo el mundo que no era nosotros", por primera vez se encontraban con alguien capaz de reconocerlos como individuos y no como una oferta al dos por uno, cosa que ni su propia madre ni su propio padre habían podido hacer con la facilidad que lo hacia ella, con verlos menos de un segundo y con total tranquilidad y confianza de que no se equivocaba.

**-EXTRA BONUS-**

Ya había pasado casi dos años desde la muerte de Fred en la batalla de Hogwarts, era evidente que George quizás nunca se recuperaría de la perdida de su hermano, habían estado juntos desde que nacieron y todos habían pensado que estarían juntos hasta la muerte, por que más de uno pensaban que al casarse, se harían vecinos para aun así estar juntos viendo a quien gastarle una broma.

En esos momentos los hermanos Weasley, menos Fred, más Fleur Delacour-Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, y el viejo equipo de Gryffindor con el que había tenido su primer partido Harry, asistían alegres al cumpleaños de George, intentaban mantenerlo contento en su cumpleaños, aunque faltara el otro cumpleañero, en esos momentos todos, a excepción de Fleur, Luna y Hermione, estaban intentando jugar quidditch… ya eran tantos los que estaban en esos momentos sobre sus escobas en el huerto de manzanas donde solían jugar y se habían casado Bill y Fleur que prácticamente era como estar otra vez en la escuela.

Harry y George estaban con su ex equipo de quidditch, Hermione y Luna podrían haber participado para por fin completar los dos equipos, pero ninguna de las dos eran realmente buenas y ya era mucho tener en uno de los equipos a Neville y a Percy, los cuales no eran buenos volando, menos jugando, por lo que se decidió que por equipo solo hubiera un bateador, a parte de que probablemente nadie podría haber ocupado el lugar de Fred en ninguno de los dos equipos.

Fleur estaba en esos momentos con su suegra y su madre, ya que los Delacour habían ido al cumpleaños de George, más para apoyo emocional de la familia Weasley, que por otra razón, ya que realmente pensaban que la perdida de Fred había sido muy dura para ellos, en especial para el hermano gemelo de este. Mientras Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo, a su derecha, estaba Luna sentada, las dos chicas estaban viendo como volaban las escobas, las dos chicas ha veces rompían el silencio que había entre ellas para soltar algún comentario.

—¿Sabes Luna?, a pesar de que siempre fui la primera de mi clase, nunca entendí como dos personas tan distintas entre si como tu y yo, podríamos ser amigas —le dijo Hermione sin intención alguna de hacerla sentir mal.

—Bueno Hermione, tal vez por que somos distintas es por que somos amigas —le contestó Luna con su típica forma de hablar, como si estuvieran en otra parte que no fuera en el lugar donde estaba, como perdida en alguna ensoñación.

—Es que hay veces que no nos aguantamos, como cuando tú te pones de crédula…

—Y tu de incrédula…

—Y tu de loca…

—Y tu de cerrada…

—¿Como es que somos amigas? —Preguntó Hermione, ya que para ella, eso le resultaba una verdadera incógnita —, ha veces pareciera que no nos aguantamos.

—Es que de tener que escoger entre no aguantar a un extraño y no aguantarte a ti, prefiero no aguantarte a ti toda la vida —dijo Luna como si esa fuera la respuesta a la pregunta de Hermione, completando también el comentario anterior.

Para dejar ese tema por concluido, ambas chicas acabaron por abrazarse sobre los hombros, como si con eso confirmaran que a pesar de que una es la antítesis de la otra, siempre serían amigas.


End file.
